Jango Fett vs Deadshot
Jango Fett vs Deadshot ' Description ''KnivesFlyYouDie vs ShadowKaras! Round 2 of the tournament! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Jango, looking down at Yang's corpse, looked at the decapitated head lying helplessly on the ground. Jango groaned to himself, looking at his injuries, but before he could do anything else, he was teleported into darkness. Deadshot turned to walk away from the arena. Awaiting his bounty, no one came up to him with money. Deadshot soon realized this was a non-money fight, causing Deadshot to roar in rage. He saw a mysterious figure walk up to him, but before he could identify the individual he was teleported into darkness. Both Jango and Deadshot were teleported into a large arena, spikes and lava were the only things the 2 could see besides an arena and their opponent. Jango quickly readied his gun, same with Deadshot. Deadshot: I'm afraid their isn't money in this.... Tournament..... Yet. If I make it to the finals, I will get a large profit! '' Jango chuckled. Jango: ''Nobody said anything about advancing to the "finals".... HERE WE GO! DBX Jango and Deadshot fired several rounds of their guns at one another. Bullet by blast, the 2 sources collided and instantly rebounded off of one another, traveling back to the original founder of the blast. Jango was hit by one of his own blasts, sending him flying backwards. The same happened to Deadshot, sending him into the air. Jango quickly got up and pulled out his knife and flung it at Deadshot. Deadshot noticed this; he tried dodging the blow, but it was to no avail, considering he was in mid-air. The knife impaled Deadshot in the gut, sending him backwards even more. Deadshot was sent crashing into the ground, whom quickly detached the knife from his body and hurled it back at Jango. The Mandalorian was hit in the helmet with the knife, sending him into the ground once more. Deadshot: This is too easy.... Jango activated his jetpack and flew into the air, sending several missiles at Deadshot. Deadshot rolled to his right, but it was too late. Several missiles were sent crashing into the ground near Deadshot, sending the villain flying into the air and crashing head-first into the ground. Jango chuckled. Jango: You were saying? Deadshot, slowly regaining his hearing and sight, tried getting up from the ground. But Jango met him before Deadshot got up. Jango landed a Jumping Kick into Deadshot's head, slamming the fighter into the ropes. A spike, like all the rest, impaled Deadshot in the arm. Deadshot shouted in pain, slowly detaching himself from the spike. As Deadshot gripped his knife, after pulling it from his pocket, and hurled it at the flying Jango. Jango, taking this by surprise, was impaled in the gut by the knife and was sent crashing into the ground. The jetpack sent gas flying in every direction, revealing smoke everywhere you turned. Deadshot: Bastard, now you know how it feels. Deadshot, readying his night vision goggles, pulls out his gun as well. The criminal turned to his left, right, downwards... Nothing was visible. But as Deadshot turned his head upwards, a heavy punch was slammed into the top of his head. Deadshot was sent crashing into the ground, a small crater forming around him. Jango is seen flying down from the air and on the ground, right next to Deadshot. The Bounty Hunter quickly pulls out his sword and swings it into the air, only to be cut short with a swift kick to the chest. Jango was sent stammering backwards, giving Deadshot the chance to fire several rounds with his gun. Bullet by bullet, it felt like heavy punches for Jango. After several rounds were over with, Deadshot watched as Jango dropped to the ground. Deadshot: That's all?... Deadshot laughed and pulled out his knife.... CHINK! A cracking noise was heard, most preferably a bone. As smoke cleared and characters were visible, a dead Deadshot was seen, lying on the ground, a knife in the heart. Jango was seen pushing his blasters back in his pocket, grunting over the dead body of Deadshot. Jango: "Too easy?"... Jango was then teleported into darkness. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Jango Fett! Jango Fett is the victor with 14 votes for victory while Deadshot only had 2 votes for victory. Jango Fett advances to the semi-finals!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Gun Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Bounty Hunters' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights